Let's go to the Playground
by 525Clouds
Summary: The Katsuki family always enjoyed going to the park. Well most of them. The youngest member was always reclusive, and finds himself alone on the swings. Alone until he gets company from a sliver haired boy that is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yoi, other than merchandise.**

 **Viktor is around 7 and Yuuri is 6, the age gap has been edited for convenience of the story.  
**

* * *

Yuuri had never been one for the playground. With his glasses and small demeanor, he often got picked on. The games everyone else played didn't interest him either. When there was no rules, it lead to chaos and Yuuri didn't know what he was supposed to do. But when it was organized and there where rules he often got hurt. So playing with other kids didn't interest him. Plus he had anxiety that was off the charts for his age (or anyone under the age of 18), making just going up and talking to people next to impossible.

Usually whenever he went to the park with his family, his sister would go make friends ridiculously easy and his parents would go socialize with the other parents. He tried to stay with them one time, but all the adults would treat him like a baby rather than the 6 year old he was. It was so frustrating that Yuuri figured not talking to anybody was better than that, not like he had talked much with them anyway.

For a while, he had this place he would go to. High in a oak tree, there was a practically natural seat where he could go. It was secluded and he would go there and think until he was called to leave. The perfect place for him to relax and be away from the craziness of people, no longer surrounded by their insanity that they claimed to be proper.

Then he found a person or rather people er- exploring... each other's mouth. He never went _there_ again much to his disappointment, but the image was forever burned into his mind. Now he was reduced to sitting despondently at the swings. Friendless. Not a new development, but still a depressing one.

Man. He was really starting to hate hanging out at the park.

"Umm, you know your supposed to move on those. Right?" A voice that sounded around the raven haired boy age asked. Said boy turned around in place so that he could see who was talking to him, his nerves firing up. He was confronted with a silver haired, blue eyed boy who did appear to be around his age.

"Sorry! Did you want to use the swing? I didn't have a place to go anymore so this seemed like a good spot, but I'll move!" Yuuri gathered the momentum to kick out of the swing, but in his haste he lost his grip and ended up kissing the ground.

The other boy flew to his side, he helped him sit up putting his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, looking for injuries. "Oh god! Are you okay? I didn't want you to move, I just wanted to know if you needed a push!"

Yuuri gave him a questioning look, "a push?"

The boy returned the look, "Yeah a push. You know, when someone pushes your back to get you to move on the swings?"

Yuuri gave the boy a look he wasn't able to decipher, "Oh, no thank you. I get enough of those when I'm not on the swings."

The boy laughed, as if Yuuri had been making a joke," your funny!" Then he grew serious and stuck out his hand. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you."

"Yuuri Katsuki, nice to meet you, too. Well, it probably would have been if I hadn't just gotten a mouth full of wood chips." He replied, gripping Viktor's hand deadly serious. His 'wit' drew another laugh from the boy sitting next to him.

"I like you Yuuri Katsuki! You're funny! Let's be friends!"

Yuuri felt shocked, this person didn't beat around the bush did he? Said what he thought apparently. Strange. He didn't look like him or his family either, so he might be a foreigner. That would explain the way his words sounded...an accent was what his parents called it, right? Maybe that was just the kind of person Yuuri needed to be around.

"Ah, okay." He said, feeling a hope bloom for the rest of his time at this miserable place.

"Hey, Yuuri," Viktor suddenly looked a little shy. He stared down at the thumbs he was twiddling.

"Yeah Viktor?" The hope-flower was starting to wilt. Maybe he had just been asking to be polite and didn't actually want to become friends.

The boy looked directly into his eyes. His wide, crystal blue eyes boring into the brown eyes that were partially hidden from his glasses. "If you were just looking for a place stay... I mean, instead of finding a new place, maybe you could push me on the swings!"

To say the least, that was not what Yuuri had been expecting. But for some reason, it filled him with an inexplicable happiness.

"Sure!" Yuuri exclaimed, beaming a bright smile.

"Great!" Viktor's smile was heart shaped, which only made Yuuri like him more. He would gladly push him on the swings as much he asked, if only to keep him smiling.

Viktor climbed up onto the swing, practically bouncing in excitement. The other boy went over and gave him a tentative push, worried he might fall.

"Higher, Yuuri! Faster!" Viktor cried. Gathering his courage as well as his strength, the dark haired boy backed up a little, taking the swing with him, then shoved it away as hard as he could. Viktor gave a squeal of delight as the contraption sped upwards, then started to fall back.

Yuuri cried out in alarm, seeing the device hurtling back toward him. He figured his doom had come, he said a quick good bye to everyone he knew. For his taste, his life had been much to short. This was not the way he had expected to go, nor the way he wanted. He figured if there was a good way to go to, it would probably be of old age, but in his sleep is more appealing-

"Yuuri! This is what's supposed to happen! When I pass you, push me back the other way harder! That way I can go higher and faster!" Viktor yelled, the glee and excitement clear in his voice.

"O-okay!" Yuuri called back nervously. He watched a head of silver hair pass him, then as he went to make his return the other way, Yuuri followed his instruction and shoved him once more in the back.

Off he went. "Yes! That's how!" Viktor cheered, "You got it, Yuuri! Now do it again!"

"Okay!" the smaller boy was more confident this time. The joy in his voice strengthening his resolution. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to make him happy, and keep him happy. So when Viktor came back around, Yuuri pushed him forward once again with gusto.

The pattern of this continued for a while until Viktor called abruptly for Yuuri to stop. A bit confused, the dark haired boy stopped none the less.

"That was awesome, Yuuri! This was so much fun!" Viktor's bright blue eyes were sparkling, they gave the look of being able to make life itself. Yuuri figured he might go blind looking at them, but was not able to look away.

Yuuri loved to see someone so happy and Viktor did look really happy. Confused, he titled his head to one side like a bewildered puppy. "But Viktor," he said puzzled, "If you we having so much fun, why did you ask me to stop?"

The silver haired boy gave him an incredulous look. "Yuuri, hold out your arms. Straight out." He commanded. Still confused, Yuuri complied. He gasped in shock at the pain that the simple motion brought to him. His hands started shaking from the strain, and the dark hair boy bit back a moan of agony. Viktor gently took his limbs and relaxed them gently at his sides.

"See? You were tired even if you didn't know it. But even the adults who push me don't to it for this long before they get tired. You being so much smaller then them, I thought you would have been way more tired then them. I'm surprised you lasted this long." He remarked impressed.

"That was nice of you, thank you Viktor." Yuuri said sincerely.

"Well I have to take care of my friend!" He replied proudly.

"Friends?" Yuuri's heart swelled at the word. Viktor had called him that earlier, and it meant so much to him, especially since he had so few people under the title.

"Yeah! We're friends, right?" Viktor suddenly looked doubtful, and a little worried.

"If you want to, I would like to be your friend, very much so!" Yuuri said quickly in reassurance.

"Yeah! Let's be friends Yuuri Katsuki!" Viktor exclaimed, sticking out his hand, which Yuuri immediately took.

"Its a deal Viktor Nikiforov!"

For the first time since he had been mentally banned from his beloved oak tree, maybe even a little before that, Yuuri was not plagued with fear and dismay at the thought of the park.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I got the dialogue right. Probably not, since I talk and write like le nerd, so my child speak doesn't sound around their age. Chapter 1 is short, yes, but Chapter 2 is already in the making...Along with many other things I should be working on. ;p**

 **Please review to tell mesa how I did.**


End file.
